Dreaming of Her
by Tigersflame
Summary: Bella has an interesting dream about a certain future seeing Cullen. I do not own Twlight. This story will be taken over by AliceAndBellaFriendsForever.


Bella's POV

_Something was different. I couldn't shake the feeling as I walked around the forest; a place where I have been spending a lot of time in since I've came to this town. I'm surprised I didn't know my way around yet, but here I was wondering aimlessly through the forest once again. Searching for the reason I was even here to begin with and why I was alone. I mean where was Edward? The Cullens or even Jacob? It feels like I've been walking for ages and I haven't seen any of them yet. _

_Then again, tripping most of the time doesn't really count as walking. Almost as if on cue, I fell once more, sighing in relief as caught myself just in time before my face connected with the ground. I frown as I muttered to forest floor, "I'm starting to think I might need a protection from myself, being this clumsy is illegal." _

_It was then I heard it, a peaceful, breathtaking sound that causes me to freeze in place. It was like a sweet melody, something that could calm anything, a sound that I knew I'd follow anywhere if I was given the chance. Almost in a daze, I slowly looked up as if terrified if move to quickly it would stop. Looking straight ahead I spotted, Alice standing in between to trees directly in front of me. _

_Her shoulders were shaking; a hand was covering her mouth, most likely a smile or something. She was looking at me with amusement dancing in her warm golden eyes. I opened my mouth half a question formed before I blinked for a minute trying to make sense of why she was standing there laughing. It was then I realized how I must look. Here I was on the ground, staring up like an idiot with my mouth hanging wide open. _

_No wonder she was laughing, I must look ridiculous. I felt my cheek redden as I picked myself, slightly embarrassed. I watched as she moved her hand away, shaking her head. "I'm starting to think you do too." She said. I frowned for a moment before I remembered what I told myself, well the ground. I blush again, as she gives me a teasing smile. I give her a sheepish smile back. _

_Suddenly I remember the question I was been asking myself. Frowning I open my mouth to ask her, "Alice, what are we doing..." I started but she suddenly smiles again, a dazzling smile. I could hear the words die in my throat, before I could say anything she speaks, _

"_Follow me." At that she started off deeper into the forest; I quickly walked in after her. She seemed to be weaving through the trees almost like a dance. I quicken my pace to keep up with her, sometimes watching in amazement as she ducked out of the way of low branches in moves I could have sworn where some kind of dance. Several times she stopped waiting for me to grain my footing after tripping or nearly doing so. _

_Sometimes, she'd appear in front of me helping me up, saying 'Silly Bella' before she danced away leaving me to follow once more. We seemed to be walking for a while as I mostly just watched her, mesmerized by her almost cat like, movements. A few times, I found myself blushing as she looked back at me catching me as I stare at her. I would drop my glaze listening to the butterfly like laughter. _

_Suddenly she stopped, me having my eyes downward after being caught once again for staring, almost walked into her but I luckily looked up before I did. Meeting her eyes, she was still smiling; her hand was reached out as she took my cheek into her hand, gently rubbing it. I blush even harder, feeling my heart skip a beat, she whispers to me. _

"_Don't be embarrassed, Bella." She said._

"_I…" I started but suddenly she wasn't there anymore. But I could hear her voice from just behind the trees, calling me. Frowning for a moment, I walk into the trees, so see I was in a meadow, a very familiar one. It was the same one on me and Edward came to. I couldn't help but think, is she taking me to Edward? I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at that. I walked around in meadow before looking for Alice. _

_Where was she? I couldn't see her. I got ready to call her name when I heard mine behind me. "Bella?" It startled me for a moment, before I turned around, my jaw dropped. Standing there was Alice, in the light, her skin glistening like diamonds in the sun. Her angelic face had her dazzling smile on it, her eyes looking straight at me._

_She is an angel. _

_I couldn't describe it anymore more then that. She was some angel that graced me with her presents. I most have voiced my thought aloud because she laughed again; the laugh seemed to be intensified by her appearance as my breath caught in my throat. _

"_Silly Bella, I'm far from that." She said, purring slightly flashing her teeth like she had fangs. I knew she didn't mean it any other way, but I couldn't help but blush heavily as I looked away quickly hoping she didn't notice anything. But then again, she was a vampire; she must have noticed my heart beat increase, quite a bit. She's bound to miss that right, "Bella?"_

_She spoke again, apparently not. The questioning in her voice forced me to look up again. She had her head cocked to the side looking at me questioningly. She spoke my name again, but I quickly spoke before she could say anything else. "Why are we here Alice?" I asked her. She frowned at me for a moment before shaking her head. _

"_You don't know?" she asked, the disappointment in her voice, caused my heart to ache. I tried to think of any reason we where here but none came up. I look back at her sadly, but saw she wasn't in front of me. I look around to see her sitting on a log out of the sun. _

_Quickly moving over to her, I sit down ready to apologize but she asks me a question before I could even start. "Bella, what do you think of me?" I stared at her shocked; she bit her lip and continued, "I mean what do you really think of me, Bella. As a friend, as a person…well vampire, as…everything?" _

_I frown for a moment, wondering what she's getting at. Why would she want to know that? But regardless I started to think. I think of the first time I saw her, meet her, heard her laugh, saw her smile. I thought of out of everyone in the Cullen family, how she was the only one that was able to come and hug me. Even though she already knew I'd expected everyone, Edward knew that too but he still couldn't be around me too much. But I couldn't blame him, my blood was tempting. _

_But as I thought of him, I thought more about Alice. I couldn't stopped thinking of all the most dangerous times I gotten myself into. When James came after me, how she told me she'd protect me, but I was more worried about everyone else. How my suppose death, she came to confirm it and comfort Charlie while Edward went to join me in my supposed journey to the after life. _

_Now that I think of it, it wasn't just Edward I missed, I missed all of them Alice especially. She always cheered me up, her light personality, her smile, her laughter, her teasing, her talking about shopping. It was always her, Edward, he made me happy but, at times now that I think of it, she didn't even half to try. Their was always something about her. That I never noticed still now. _

_Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I look at Alice to see her looking at me curiously. I bite my lower lip nervously before I speak, "Alice…" I started but before I could say anything I noticed her face turn from curiosity to confusion to understanding. I knew she must have seen in the future what I was going to say, since I already made up my mind. So I waited for her to respond. _

_After several minutes of her looking at me, I could tell she was battling herself with something, she sighs. "Bella can I try something?" she asks clearly very nervous. I look at her curiously, as she avoids looking at me directly. I give her a slight nod, wondering what it was. Before I knew it I felt soft cool lips on mine. My mind went blank, I stiffened. She pulled back, looking sad, shamed and guilty._

"_I'm sorry Bella; I'll leave now and never come back. I'm sorry to hurt you like this I didn't mean too…" she started, but I snapped myself out of it just as she stood to leave. I grabbed her hand and shake my head, forcing it clear itself. _

"_Alice, don't leave, please don't. I was just…shocked…I didn't mean to scare you." I pleaded, but she wasn't listening to me, she was looking at the forest. Her hand tensed, she was ready to run as soon as I let go. I couldn't let her do that. "Besides, you didn't even let me kiss back." I whispered. This got her attention as she turned to me shocked. _

_Taking this as my advantage, I kissed her. She reacted faster then I did, as she kissed back. I couldn't help but shiver as she did, this was nothing like ever before. Every part of me was begging for more, it felt like I was on fire, even though I was pressed against by now, her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands somehow found there way into her hair. I felt her tongue, gliding over my lower lip asking for entrance._

_With a soft moan, I let it in, greeting it with my own. I don't know how long it lasted all I know is that I never wanted it to stop. I couldn't get enough of it; I just wanted to keep kissing her, kissing my Alice. Slowly she pulled back, and I pouted, trying recapturing her lips but she stopped me. I stared at her panting heavily; she smirked at me, not even winded. "You have to breathe Bella," _

_I glared at her, she laughed at me. I growl at her, playfully, as she let go of me, faking a look of horror. "Oh no, A Vampire!" she said, almost as well as an old time horror movie. Deciding to play the part I, reach to grab her but she dances out of my way, calling for help. This time, I crouch downward before I tackle her. _

"_I got you now," I growl to her. She wiggles under me, trying to get free, as I pretend to try to bite her. It continues for a while, as we alternate from gigging to begging for mercy or growling. As I look down at her, after we both broke down in laughter for the third time, I couldn't help but think how tempting it was to just kiss her. _

_But my mind didn't stop there as I think of her underneath me in a different way. A way that involved her, naked, her body rippling in pleasure as she screamed my name. I felt myself, becoming aroused by the images in my head. Before I could stop them, I got off of her, blushing heavily as she looked at me confused for a moment before she smirked. _

"_Is my Bella, having naughty thoughts?" she asked innocently, I blush heavier if possible. She laughs again as she leans and whispers, "Soon, Bella, this won't just be a dream." _

_I frown at that… this is a…_

"Dream?" I said, looking around I was in my room. Then what happened in the forest was truly a dream?

"Yes, are you okay?" asked the familiar voice of Edward, he can in the door with breakfast on a tray that was loaded on fruit, toast, eggs and beacon with some orange juice. Edward…my stomach, twisted with guilt. How could I have forgotten him? How could I have done that to him? With his own sister? How could I? Did he know? I turned to look at him; he was walking towards the bed.

"Morning," I said, nervously.

"Morning," he returned. "Charlie was out so I got you some breakfast. Sounded like you needed some after your dream."

"What?" I asked, ready to apologize, he heard me. What's going to happen now, will he leave me? Would he tell Alice? Would she hate me? Would he hate me?

"It sounded like you were hiking, after that you woke up. I'm guessing you fell a few times along the way." He said a hint of laughter in his words. Sighing in relief, I glared at him as he placed the food in front of me. "Anyway, Alice told me to tell you she wants you to come over."

My heart skipped a beat; he misinterpreted it as he gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I don't think she'd make you play dress you with her. She might try to get you to the mail though." He said, fighting my nervousness back I glared at him once more. As he did laugh this time, as I listened. I couldn't help but think. I wanted to hear my Alice's laugh.

A few minutes after, I ate Edward took the stuff downstairs to wash dishes; I stood in the mirror fully dressed and ready for the day. But I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. What did it mean, did I love Alice? But what about Edward? I sighed, I couldn't stand here all day, making up my mind, I decided to try to ignore it for now. But the words of my dream Alice rang in my head.

"_Soon, Bella, this won't just be a dream."_


End file.
